destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Square Rigged Steam DDs
Warning spoilers through 'Straits of Hell.'' This is list of known square rigged steam DDs by class and name which help make up the Grand Alliance Navy. If the ship's name is in red it does not yet have page. If the ship's name is in yellow it has a page, you can visit by clicking on the yellow name. Dowden Class: * 'USS [[Dowden|''Dowden]]'' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Captain Jim Ellis commanding & Commodore Des Div 4 Lt. Niaal-Ras- Kavaat XO Pb. p. xiii Sunk First Battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * '''USS [[Nakja-Mur|''Nakja-Mur]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Captain Jarrik-Fas (L) commanding. Des Ron 6 Hb. p.xi Lt. Naala-Arran commander * '[[USS Ramic-Sa-Ar|USS Ramic-Sa-Ar]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xvFirst Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv. Hb. p.xv Haaker-Faask Class: * '[[USS Clark|USS Clark]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Hb. p.xv * '[[USS Felts|USS Felts]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii Hb. p.xv * '[[USS Haaker-Faask|USS Haaker-Faask]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Lt.Comdr. Niaal-Ras-Kavaat (L) commanding. Des Ron 6 Hb. p.xi * 'USS Kas-Ra-Ar' Named for the Frigate' Kas-Ra-Ar' lost in Battle of Baalkpan. Captain Mescus-Riscum (Lemurian) First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv. Des Ron 9 Hb. p.xv * 'USS Tassat' First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Commander Muraak-Saanga (L) Commanding. Des Ron 6 Hb. p.xi Captain Jarrik-Fas commanding, Stanly Raj his 'Impie' XO. Scott Class: * '[[USS Bowles|USS Bowles]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Hb. p.xv * '[[USS Davis|USS Davis]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii. Sunk First battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * '[[USS Finir-Pel|USS Finir-Pel]]' Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Haan-Sor Plaar (L) commanding Hb. p. xvii Second Fleet TF 11 Hb. p.xvii Sunk by Grik Bird bombing Hb. p.186 * '[[USS Mertz|USS Mertz]]' Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii Second Fleet TF 11 Hb. p.xvii Sunk by Grik Bird bombing Hb. p.186 * '[[USS Naga|USS Naga]]' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Transferred to Des-Ron 6 sunk by [[Surcouf|Surcouf]] Hb p. 212-213. See Talk * [[USS Revenge|'USS Revenge]] First Fleet Sank by shark bite in Firestorm Pb. p. 21-24. * '[[USS Saak-Fas|USS ''Saak-Fas]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Hb. p.xv * [[USS Scott|USS Scott]] First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Cmdr. Cablas-Rag-Lan commanding Des Ron 6 Hb. p.xi Commander Muraak-Saanga (L) Commanding. * [[USS Simms|USS Simms]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Ruik-Sor-Raa (L) commanding Hb. p. xviii Lieutenant (jg) Gaal-Etkaa XO Hb. p 234Second Fleet TF 11 Hb. p.xvii Sunk with HMS Icarus during the Battle of Malpelo Hb. p 258-259. * '[[USS Tindal|USS ''Tindal]] 'Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii Second Fleet TF 11 Hb. p.xvii Sunk protecting HMS ''Icarus and USS Simms during the Battle of Malpelo Hb. p 258. Category:Vessels Category:Ships of the American/Lemurian Alliance